


Kid x Law

by Puraido



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es begann in einem Club mit viel zu vielen Menschen. Das war die Kulisse für Kids Plan. Er hätte sich nie ausmalen können, was daraufhin folgen würde. | Law war nichtsahnend, als ihn der Riese mit auf die Tanzfläche zog. Hätte er gewusst, was daraus werden wird, hätte er sich wohl niemals darauf eingelassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I kissed a boy and they liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Law gehören Eiichiro Oda, "I kissed a boy" gehört Cobra Starship. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

 

Der Club war gerammelte voll, so voll, dass man sich kaum darin bewegen konnte. Trafalgar Law fragte sich, wie einige hier sogar noch tanzen konnten, wo die Bewegungsfreiheit doch sowieso schon vollkommen eingeschränkt war.  
Er saß auf einem der Hocker vor der Bar und kippte sich einen Gin Tonic in den Hals, hier half wirklich nur noch schönsaufen. Kaum zu glauben, dass Penguin und Shachi ihn hierher geschleift hatten und dann auch noch mit irgendwelchen Weibern verschwunden waren. Er ahnte ja noch gar nicht, was an diesem Abend noch passieren sollte.

Eustass Kid betrat eben jenen vollgerammelten Club, mit der Absicht Mist zu bauen, richtig viel Mist sogar. Killer, Heat und Wire waren direkt hinter ihm. Kid war dafür bekannt, ein Schläger zu sein, der schon den einen oder anderen ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet hatte. Doch heute war der Gedanke an eine Schlägerei ein wenig in den Hintergrund gerückt, er wollte eine andere Art von Mist bauen. Mal sehen, ob er nicht den ganzen Club zum Ausflippen bringen konnte.

»Hey, Süßer, hast du nicht Lust zu tanzen?«  
Genervt wandte Law seinen Blick zu der Person, die ihn eben angequatscht hatte.  
»Nein«, murmelte Law und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. »Zieh Leine«, setzte er noch hinzu, als das Mädchen noch immer nicht verschwinden wollte.  
Mit einem »Tze!«, zog sie von dannen. Dabei wackelte sie so stark mit dem Arsch, dass Law, der seinen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln wieder zu ihr gewandt hatte, sich fragte, wie sie es schaffte, sich diesen dabei nicht zu brechen.  
»Weiber«, nuschelte er leise vor sich hin, über die dröhnenden Bässe der Musik würde es sowieso keiner verstehen.

In der Zwischenzeit suchte Kid nach einem perfekten Opfer für seinen Plan, doch die meisten besoffenen Kerle waren ihm zu lahm. Es war einfach frustrierend, da gab es schon gefühlte zweihundert Kerle in dem Club, aber keiner war auch nur annähernd nüchtern genug, damit es wenigstens ein wenig Spaß machte.  
Kid stach ziemlich aus der Menge heraus, so war er doch meistens einen Kopf größer als die anderen Jungs. Er wurde von vielen Frauen angesprochen, welche er jedoch nur links liegen ließ, er war heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht an den Frauen interessiert. Obwohl einige schon wieder so aufreizend gekleidet waren, dass er kurzzeitig daran dachte, sein eigentliches Vorhaben abzublasen und sich eine von ihnen mit nachhause zu nehmen.  
Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, wandte er seinen Blick zur Bar und dort fiel ihm ein Kerl auf, der genau richtig sein könnte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Kids Gesicht aus, genau dieser Kerl würde heute sein Opfer sein.

Law war bei seinem zweiten Gin Tonic angelangt, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sie war groß und schwer, also die Hand eines Kerls, wie er auch richtig vermutete. Er drehte den Kopf zu der Person herum und sah sie an. Der Kerl war riesig, bestimmt so an die zwei Meter. Seine roten Haare standen ihm zu Berge. Er trug ein dunkelroten Pelzmantel und darunter nur eine schwarze Hose und Stiefel. Law hob die Augenbrauen an, der Kerl kam ihm bekannt vor, allerdings konnte er sich nicht an den Namen erinnern. Sein Griff wurde fester und er zog Law plötzlich von seinem Hocker. Er beugte sich zu Law herunter. »Du und ich werden jetzt tanzen und keine Widerrede«, brüllte er ihm ins Ohr, dennoch musste Law sich anstrengen, um das Gesagte über die Musik hin zu verstehen. Doch bevor Law antworten oder protestieren konnte, hatte er ihn schon mitgeschleift.

Er zerrte sein Opfer mit auf die eh schon viel zu enge Tanzfläche, schon jetzt wurde er von einigen, die es mitbekamen, vornehmlich weil Kid sie angerempelt hatte, komisch angestarrt. Zwei Kerle? Und das ausgerechnet in dieser Bar?  
Kid zog ihn an sich ran, er wusste den Namen des anderen nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal, es war überhaupt nicht wichtig. Genauso wie es nicht wichtig war, dass der andere seinen Namen wusste.  
Er tanzte einige Zeit mit ihm, auch wenn sein Gegenüber unwillig war, wobei das auch noch ein wenig an der Verwirrung liegen konnte, plötzlich von einem Fremden auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt zu werden.  
Nachdem so ziemlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den beiden lag, was wohl mehr an der Tatsache lag, dass dort zwei Männer zusammen tanzten, als an Kid, dem Schläger, befand Kid, dass es Zeit war seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Er beugte sich zu seinem Opfer nach vorne.

Law fühlte sich unbehaglich, er wurde von allen angestarrt, zudem wurde er dazu genötigt, mit diesem Riesen, der mit seinem Pelzmantel so aussah, als sei er geradewegs einem Porno entsprungen, zu tanzen. Und das auch noch in einem Club, in denen die männlichen Besucher alle irgendwie eine Abneigung gegen Homosexualität bei Männern entwickelt hatten, wenn zwei Frauen miteinander rummachten, war es jedoch okay …  
Er konnte die feindlichen Blicke praktisch spüren, Law stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus, seine Laune war nun vollends im Keller. Doch da tat der Kerl etwas, womit Law nie gerechnet hätte. Er beugte sich tatsächlich vor um seine Lippen, auf denen übrigens tatsächlich Lippenstift war, auf Laws zu pressen.  
Er riss schockiert die Augen auf, als er die fremden Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Die Hände des anderen legten sich auf seine Schultern und hielten ihn davon ab, zurückzuweichen.

Kids Zunge fuhr über die Lippen seines Opfers und versuchte zwischen sie zu kommen, er schaffte es schließlich auch, da sein Gegenüber seine Lippen einen Spalt breit öffnete. Schnell glitt seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen.  
Er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Kid bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die bis eben tanzenden Leute, vollkommen still waren, die Jungs waren schockiert, was mussten sie denn da sehen? »Hey, hey ihr Schwuchteln! Verschwindet von hier, das ist nicht der richtige Club für euch!«, schrie ein Junge.  
»Genau, haut bloß ab! So was wie euch wollen wir hier nicht«, brüllte ein anderer dazwischen.  
Doch Kid reagierte gar nicht auf die Stimmen, er intensivierte den Kuss noch ein wenig und seine Zunge bewegte sich ein wenig kreisend um die seines Partners, er wollte ihn zum Mitmachen animieren, doch anscheinend war er immer noch geschockt.

 _»Was zur Hölle passiert hier gerade?«_ , fragte sich Law. Er konnte die feindseligen Stimmen der anderen hören, doch statt dass sein Gegenüber aufhörte, machte dieser noch extra weiter. Wollte er ihn etwa ärgern? Er konnte die Zunge des anderen fühlen, sie schlug immer wieder gegen seine eigene und versuchte wohl, ihn zum Mitmachen zu bewegen, doch Law blockte ab.  
Er war ein wenig angewidert, die Zunge eines Fremden in seinem Mund zu spüren, wer konnte schon wissen, wo sie vorher überall gewesen war?  
Er konnte schon beinahe sehen, wie er von den anderen Kerlen gesteinigt wurde, immerhin waren alle Jungs hier besonders schwulenfeindlich, sie wollten wohl zeigen, wie männlich sie waren, indem sie Schwule ausgrenzten. Nun ja, seit der Schwulenclub auf der anderen Straßenseite aufgemacht hatte, hatte sich in diesem Club auch keiner von ihnen mehr hier blicken lassen, weshalb es bis eben immer relativ ruhig zuging.

Kid löste den Kuss nun endlich, seine Augen funkelten vor Schadenfreude. Er sah sich um und bemerkte den Hass in den Augen der Jungs. Die Mädchen hingegen zeigten ganz andere Reaktionen. Plötzlich brach ein Jubel aus, mit dem Kid nicht gerechnet hatte. »Wuah, wie süß«, kreischten einige Mädchen. »Mehr, mehr!«, grölten einige andere.  
Kid runzelte leicht die Stirn, ehe er nun doch wieder grinste und sich an sein Opfer wandte. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Law konnte es nicht fassen, so viele unterschiedliche Reaktionen … Die Kerle waren gar nicht erfreut zu sehen, wie sich zwei andere Kerle küssten, die Frauen hingegen, die spielten regelrecht verrückt!  
Law hatte schon öfter davon gehört, dass einige Frauen ziemlich verrückt nach schwulen Jungs waren, warum auch immer. Aber dass hier … Das war schier unglaublich.  
Er konnte spüren, wie sein größeres Gegenüber sich an ihn drückte und erneut seine Arme fest um ihn schlang. Er konnte aber auch das Lächeln spüren, welches auf seinen Lippen lag.  
Laws Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, es ging ihm so langsam auf die Nerven, dass er hier gegen seinen Willen missbraucht wurde – und die Frauen es anscheinend auch noch gut fanden. Er legte seine Arme um die Schultern des anderen und begann, den Kuss zu erwidern. Das Lächeln auf den fremden Lippen wurde noch breiter, als dieser spürte, dass Law nun doch mit einstieg.

Kid teilte mit der Zunge wieder die Lippen seines Opfers, da dieser nun endlich gewillt zu sein schien, mitzumachen. Und ja, diesmal erwiderte der Kleine den Zungenkuss. Ihre Zungen stießen sich gegenseitig an und versuchten, sich immer wieder weg zu schieben, keiner wollte nachgeben.  
Er bemerkte, wie der Kleinere seine Augen geschlossen hatte und tat es ihm gleich, im Moment war ihm sein Plan ein wenig egal geworden. Er zog leicht die Mundwinkel zurück und presste seine Lippen noch härter auf die des anderen. Er zog ihn näher an sich ran und fummelte jetzt zum Spaß noch ein wenig am Rand des T-Shirts herum, er konnte ein leichtes Knurren an seinen Lippen vernehmen, welches ihm noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte.

Law konnte die Hand des anderen am unteren Saum seines T-Shirts fühlen, er stieß ein Knurren aus, so ja nun nicht … Er biss dem Größeren leicht auf die Zunge um ihm klar zumachen, dass das zu weit ging.  
Law vernahm die Stimmen um sich herum, die unerträglich hohen, quietschenden Mädchenstimmen und die dröhnenden, lauten Stimmen der Jungs, die sie ausbuhten.  
Sein Gegenüber löste sich jetzt nun endlich von ihm und sah ihm verstimmt in die Augen. »Du Arsch hast mich gebissen«, knurrte er wütend.  
Law grimassierte. »Wenn du mich befummelst … ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass du mich hier vor allen anderen abknutschst«, erwiderte er.  
»Tja, das gehörte alles zu meinem Plan?«, grinste der Größere fies.  
»Dein Plan?«, wollte Law wissen.

Kid lachte, schließlich beugte er sich zu dem Kleineren herunter ganz nah zu seinem Ohr und meinte: »Oh ja, ich hab dich verarscht, du warst gerade Opfer von meinem Versuch, den ganzen Club verrückt zu machen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Ich bin heute hierher gekommen, mit dem Ziel richtig viel Mist zu bauen und das ist mir anscheinend gelungen.« Er kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Noch immer konnte er die Beschimpfungen der Jungs und die Anhimmelung der Mädchen hören. »Sieh dir die ganzen Bräute hier an, die hab ich ja echt verrückt gemacht«, stieß Kid zwischen seinem Lachflash noch aus.

Law konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte bitte schön was? »Scheißkerl. Du hättest mich nicht mal vorwarnen können?«, fauchte er.  
»Hehe, aber dann hätte es ja keinen Spaß mehr gemacht«, kam es von seinem Gegenüber. Plötzlich tauchten hinter ihm noch drei weitere Typen auf. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Größere auch ein wenig von ihm entfernt. »Viel Spaß noch!«, mit einem saloppen Salut drehte er sich um und verschwand. Die Jungs wichen vor ihm zurück, als hätte er die Pest oder eine ähnlich schlimme Krankheit.  
Und Law blieb fassungslos stehen, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, allerdings konnte er sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Es war allerdings ein bitteres Grinsen, er hatte ihn tatsächlich verarscht … Ausgerechnet ihn, Trafalgar Law.  
Doch da zuckte er leicht zusammen, er sah, wie ihn die Jungs feindselig anblickten. »Hey, verpiss dich hier, du Schwuchtel, geh doch lieber mit deinem Freund mit, hier hast du nichts mehr verloren!«, grölten sie.  
Law hob die Augenbrauen an, sein Lachen wurde noch breiter, diese Vollidioten … Allerdings tat er ihnen diesen Gefallen, er verschwand aus dem Club, schließlich war er ihm von vornherein zu voll gewesen. Ihm war es momentan egal, was aus Penguin und Shachi wurde, seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um den Fremden, der ihn abgeknutscht hatte.

Kid hatte sich einige Meter vom Club entfernt, noch immer war ihm heiß und er konnte ein Lachen nicht einfach unterdrücken. Er hatte gerade nur durch einen Kuss einen ganzen Club verrückt gemacht. Manchmal war Homophobie ja schon klasse, es hatte ihn nur zu köstlich amüsiert, wie die ganzen Kerle ausgetickt sind, nur weil sich zwei Kerle geküsst hatten … Göttlich, einfach göttlich.  
»Sieht so aus, als wärst du erfolgreich gewesen, Kid«, kam es von Killer.  
»Aber so was von, ich bin vollkommen zufrieden. Mit solchen Reaktionen hätte ich nicht gerechnet, aber es war genial«, antwortete er.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Kids Wohnung. Während sich die anderen noch immer über die lustigen Reaktionen der anderen unterhielten, dachte Kid über sein Opfer nach. Noch immer musste er leicht grinsen. Mal sehen, vielleicht würde er ihn irgendwann mal wieder sehen, er war schon auf den Tag gespannt, an dem es passierte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie sich wieder trafen … falls sie sich wieder trafen? Kid war den ganzen weiteren Abend damit beschäftigt, sich vorzustellen, was der Fremde tun würde.

Law lief die Straßen zu seiner Wohnung entlang, er hatte seine Finger an die Lippen gelegt, sie fühlten sich noch immer merkwürdig an. Er stieß schließlich die Luft aus, welche er einige Zeit angehalten hatte. Wenn er ihm das nächste Mal begegnen sollte, falls das überhaupt passierte, dann würde er es ihm heimzahlen, so viel stand fest …  
Schlussendlich schlich sich aber doch ein Lächeln auf Laws Lippen, er konnte jedenfalls nicht leugnen, dass es ihm zum Schluss nicht gefallen hatte …


	2. Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Law gehören Eiichiro Oda, "Poison" gehört Alice Cooper. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

Trafalgar Law schlenderte durch die Straßen der Innenstadt, es war ein angenehm lauwarmer Sommertag heute, nicht zu kalt, aber auch nicht zu heiß. Viele Menschen zog es deshalb nach draußen, raus in die Sonne. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und den Blick auf das Kopfsteinpflaster gerichtet. Er dachte an gar nichts böses, doch irgendwie war das Glück heute nicht so auf seiner Seite. Er sah auf, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Rotes erkannte.

Eustass Kid befand sich ebenfalls in eben dieser Innenstadt und zufälligerweise auch noch in eben dieser Straße, in der auch Law sich befand. Er stand gerade vor einem Geschäft und unterhielt sich mit Killer, er ahnte noch nicht mal, wem er gleich begegnen würde, so hatte er doch geglaubt, sein Opfer aus jener Bar niemals wieder zu sehen, es waren immerhin schon sechs Wochen vergangen, doch er sollte sich täuschen.

Law blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, er drehte sich nun gänzlich zu seinem Interessensobjekt um. Noch immer konnte er es kaum glauben, da dachte er, er müsse diesen Kerl nie wieder sehen und jetzt das … Vor sechs Wochen war er diesem Kerl das erste und seitdem auch letzte Mal begegnet, er hatte ihn in einem mehr als schwulenfeindlichen Club mit auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und vor allen anderen abgeknutscht. Und jetzt stand er hier und unterhielt sich mit einem blonden Typen.  
Law schnaubte. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Auf ihn zu gehen? Er hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, sich bei dem Kerl, dessen Namen er noch immer nicht kannte, für die Kussaktion zu revanchieren. Doch momentan war er unschlüssig. Doch bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, setzen sich Laws Beine schon in Bewegung.

Kid blickte überrascht auf, als Killer bemerkte, dass dort jemand auf sie zukam. Er drehte sich um und traute seinen Augen kaum. Das war doch … der Kleine aus dem Club. »Ah, na sieh mal an. So sieht man sich doch wieder, Kleiner«, kam es lachend von Kid, als Law nun endlich vor ihm stand.

»So sieht man sich wohl wieder …«, stimmte jetzt auch Law zu. »Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte, warum hast du gerade mich ausgesucht?«, wollte er dann noch wissen.  
Sein Gegenüber grinste. »Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht mal, du schienst mir halt einfach passend«, er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Law schnaubte. »Na, danke auch … Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?«  
»Heh, du kennst mich nicht?«, der Größere war etwas irritiert. »Eigentlich bin ich hier ziemlich bekannt, als Schläger musst du wissen.«  
Law zuckte mit den Schultern. »Sorry, nie von dir gehört.«

Kid seufzte auf. »Ich bin Eustass Kid«, stellte er sich doch schließlich noch vor.  
Sein kleineres Gegenüber hob die Augenbrauen an. »Echt? Ein Schläger? Ich hätte eher an Pornodarsteller gedacht. Mit dem Mantel, den du damals anhattest«, nuschelte er.  
Kid runzelte die Stirn. »Ah, interessant. Aber nein, Schläger ist mir lieber«, antwortete er. »Und jetzt verrate du mir deinen Namen.«

»Trafalgar Law«, murmelte Law und betrachtete Kid weiterhin, dieser grinste noch breiter.  
»Du bist mir aber nicht böse, dass ich dich vor allen abgeknutscht habe, oder?«, wollte Kid noch wissen, man hörte raus, dass es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, sein Unterton war belustigt.  
»Nö, in dem Club war es mir eh viel zu voll. Ich bin gleich danach gegangen. Ich fand die Reaktionen ziemlich amüsant, du hättest noch eine Weile da bleiben sollen, wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie uns mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln rausgejagt«, Law zuckte mit den Schultern.

Kid prustete bei der Vorstellung los. »Ey, bring mich doch nicht auf Ideen«, lachte er. »Du meinst, die würden das echt machen?«  
»Möglich wäre es, ich konnte den Hass regelrecht spüren«, Law legte sich eine Hand an den Hinterkopf und stieß die Luft aus. »Das haben die noch heute nicht vergessen, ich werde gleich komisch angeguckt, wenn ich auch nur zwangsweise einen Fuß in den Club setze.«  
»Warum denn zwangsweise?«  
»Weil mich meine Freunde Shachi und Penguin immer mitschleifen, die beiden haben anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass ich von dir missbraucht worden bin«, murmelte Law.  
»Klingt ja so, als hätte ich dich halb vergewaltigt«, brummte Kid. »Nur nicht so negativ.«  
Law runzelte die Stirn. »Ist doch aber so … Und mal ehrlich du hättest sicherlich auch keine Probleme damit gehabt, mich vor allen anderen auszuziehen, an meinem T-Shirt warst du ja schon«, bemerkte er.  
Kid lachte wieder. »Wo du recht hast …«

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, währenddessen gingen sie weiter die Straße entlang. Killer hatte sich von den beiden verabschiedet, er musste noch etwas erledigen …  
Sie waren so sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie beinahe an Kids Wohnung vorbeigelaufen wären. »Oh, wir sind ja schon da«, meinte Kid ein wenig perplex. Er fragte Law, ob dieser nicht noch mit reinkommen wolle und Law stimmte zu. Sie gingen nach oben und Kid schloss die Tür seiner Wohnung auf.

Law sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Er stand direkt im Wohnzimmer, es war ein wenig unaufgeräumt, überall lagen Sachen verstreut herum. Die Couch war schwarz und gegenüber von ihr stand ein großer Fernseher.  
»Sorry, ist etwas unaufgeräumt«, entschuldigte er sich.  
»Macht nichts, das kenn ich irgendwoher«, seufzte Law und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.  
Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und redeten noch lange weiter. Law wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so viel mit einer Person geredet hatte.

 _»Etwas läuft hier entsetzlich falsch …«_ , schoss es Law durch den Kopf. Er lag auf Kids Couch. Nackt. Und Kid war über ihm. _»Wie ist es denn soweit gekommen?«_  
Kids Mund legte sich erneut auf Laws, er teilte mit der Zunge seine Lippen. Und Law ließ es auch noch geschehen, wie schon damals in dem Club umkreisten sich ihre Zungen und es entbrannte ein Wettstreit, wer würde wohl gewinnen?

Kid wusste nicht, wie es zu dieser Situation kam. Sie hatten sich unterhalten und plötzlich fand er sich in so einer Position wieder … Er konnte aber auch nicht aufhören, was war bloß mit ihm los?  
Er wollte Law unbedingt festhalten, seine Sinne jedoch befahlen ihm, damit aufzuhören. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.  
Er hatte schon mit vielen Frauen Sex gehabt, doch nie hatte er etwas Ähnliches verspürt, es war wie ein Zwang. Sein Körper wollte es unbedingt, obwohl ihm sein Verstand zu schrie, dass er es nicht machen sollte. Noch nie hatte eine Frau derartiges Verlangen in ihm ausgelöst, wie es Law jetzt tat.  
Je mehr und je länger er ihn küsste, desto stärker wollte er es.

Auch Law hatte mit sich zu kämpfen, auch sein Verstand schrie, dass er schleunigst damit aufhören sollte, dass es falsch war, sich diesem Kerl hinzugeben, er kannte ihn ja noch nicht mal richtig.  
Dennoch, je länger Kid ihn küsste, desto stärker wurde seine Anziehung auf ihn. Es fühlte sich an, als würde von seinen Lippen ein böses Gift ausgehen, welches ihn immer weiter in seinen Bann zog.  
Laws Schrei wurde von Kids Mund verschluckt, als dieser sich in ihm etwas zu ruckartig bewegte.

Kid versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, eben hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft. Er konnte Laws heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
Sie waren beide schweißnass und mehr als erhitzt, in ihnen beiden loderte ein Feuer, das sie zu verbrennen drohte, wenn sie ihm nicht das gaben, was es wollte.  
Plötzlich spürte Kid Laws Finger auf seinem Rücken, sie kratzen ihm über die Haut und das war ziemlich schmerzhaft. »Ah, verdammt, Law«, keuchte Kid, er drückte sich etwas hoch und stützte sich auf den Händen ab. »Lass das«, setzte er dann noch hinzu.

Law musste lachen, als Kid seinen Namen rief. Es gefiel ihm so gut, er wollte es immer wieder hören, immer wieder wollte er hören, wie Kid unter Schmerz seinen Namen schrie. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Laws Gesicht auf. »Tut es etwa weh?«, fragte er ganz unschuldig.  
»Wie kommst du denn darauf«, knurrte Kid verärgert. Doch sogleich lagen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander. Sie fielen erneut übereinander her. Sie konnten einfach nicht anders. Das Gift, welches von ihren Lippen ausging, was sie zumindest beide glaubten, brannte sich tief durch ihre Adern und trieb sie zu Dingen, die sie bei klarem Verstand wohl nie gemacht hätten.  
Unsichtbare Ketten hielten sie gefangen, sie hätten sie sprengen können, doch keiner von ihnen war gewillt das zu tun.

Law schlug als erster die Augen auf, er lag auf Kids Couch, noch immer war er nackt, doch er bemerkte, dass der Pelzmantel, welchen Kid damals anhatte, über sie beide gelegt war. Ihm wurde schlagartig wieder klar, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatten und es schockierte ihn zutiefst.  
So schnell und leise es ging, stand Law auf, wobei er die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern geflissentlich ignorierte. Er wollte bloß schnell weg hier. Er zog sich an und verschwand aus der Wohnung.  
So schnell wie er konnte, lief er die Straßen entlang zu seiner Wohnung. Er fragte sich immer noch, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, mit diesem, eigentlich wildfremden Kerl zu schlafen.  
Und wie standen sie jetzt überhaupt zu einander? War das jetzt eine einmalige Sache gewesen oder würde er irgendwann die Gelegenheit zur Wiederholung bekommen?

Kid erwachte einige Zeit später. Enttäuscht und erleichtert zu gleich musste er feststellen, dass Law nicht mehr hier war. Enttäuscht deshalb, weil es ihm offen gestanden gefallen hatte und er nichts gegen die ein oder andere weitere Runde gehabt hätte. Erleichtert war er, weil Law von alleine gegangen war, die meisten Frauen, die er zu Besuch hatte, musste er am nächsten Tag immer wieder rausschmeißen … Es war seltsam für ihn, das mal nicht tun zu müssen.  
Er fuhr sich durch die zerzausten roten Haare und hielt sie einige Sekunden nach unten gedrückt, ehe er sie wieder los ließ und sie von alleine in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückkehrten. Er stand nun auch endlich auf und zog sich ebenfalls an.  
Jedoch war er noch immer unschlüssig, was jetzt passieren sollte. War das eine einmalige Sache gewesen? Das würde er irgendwie Schade finden, denn solche Gefühle, wie er sie letzte Nacht erlebt hatte, hatte er sonst nie. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hätte…

Es vergingen zwei weitere Wochen bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen und wieder endete es mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie beim letzten Mal, immer wenn sie zusammen waren, fühlten sie diese nie geahnte Leidenschaft. Es war eine Leidenschaft, die schon fast zerstörerisch war. Sie machte süchtig.  
Sie trafen sich immer und immer wieder. Und immer wieder schliefen sie miteinander. Sie konnten es nicht lassen. So sehr sie es auch wollten, es ging nicht. Sie konnten sich nicht gegen das »Gift« wehren, welches sie immer wieder zueinander brachte. Sie wurden immer abhängiger von den Berührungen des anderen.  
Viele waren der Meinung, Kid und Law seien ein Paar, aber das stimmte so auch nicht ganz, sie führten lediglich eine Sex-Beziehung, eine ziemlich intensive noch dazu, aber niemals sagten sie diese drei Wörter zu einander. Und sie hatten sich auch jeder für sich selbst geschworen, niemals diese Wörter zu benutzen. Sie liebten sich nicht, nein, sie begehrten höchstens den Körper des anderen, aber Liebe war nie mit im Spiel. Allerdings ließen sie die anderen in dem Glauben, sie seien zusammen, denn es war ihnen beiden zu anstrengend, es immer und immer wieder erklären zu müssen.


	3. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Law gehören Eiichiro Oda, "Love the way you lie" gehört Eminem (feat. Rihanna). Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem Eustass Kid und Trafalgar Law sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, damals hätten sie nie gedacht, dass sie irgendwann mal eine Beziehung führen würden, die nur aus Sex bestand. Doch so war es gekommen und so hielten sie es auch weiterhin.  
Für sie beide war es fast wie ein Zwang, sie brauchten den Körper des anderen wie die Luft zum Atmen. Zwar weigerten sie sich, es als Liebesbeziehung anzusehen, denn sie beide stritten es vehement ab, dass sie andere Gefühle, außer Leidenschaft, füreinander hegten.  
Alle Personen um sie herum, die ihnen etwas näher standen, sahen das jedoch ganz anders. Sie fragten sich insgeheim, wann die beiden das auch endlich einsehen würden. Allerdings wussten sie, dass es gefährlich war, Dinge diesbezüglich zu äußern, weshalb sie lieber den Mund hielten.

In Kids und Laws Beziehung lief es die zwei Jahre über mal besser und mal schlechter, wie das wohl in jeder Beziehung ist. Doch bei ihnen war es ein Unterschied. Wenn es gerade Mal gut lief, dann war es etwas Großartiges. Sie hatten viel Spaß, wann immer sie sich sahen. Wenn es jedoch schlecht lief, dann war es einfach nur entsetzlich.  
Nicht selten kam es vor, dass beide übel zugerichtet waren. Sie trugen überdurchschnittlich viele blaue Flecke davon, wenn sie sich schlugen, da sie es wirklich häufig taten.

Law spürte Kids warmen Körper an sich gedrückt, konnte den Arm fühlen, der quer über seinem Oberkörper lag und ihn festhielt. Er konnte Kids heißen Atem im Nacken fühlen, er bekam davon eine Gänsehaut, es war doch jedes Mal das Gleiche, wenn er wieder neben ihm lag, er wusste doch, dass es Falsch war und immer nur dasselbe dabei rauskommen würde.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sofort sah er es. Die Nummer, die auf Kids Handrücken gekritzelt war, darüber stand ein Name, wieder von irgend so einem billigen Flittchen. Laws Zähne krachten aufeinander. Schon wieder … er hatte es schon wieder getan!  
Sie waren in einer Bar und dort hatte dieses Flittchen Kid immer wieder angestarrt, Law war schon früher nach Hause gegangen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Kid es schon wieder getan hatte.  
Er betrog ihn. Klar, sie hatten nichts weiter als eine Sex-Beziehung, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Law es hasste, wenn Kid zu jemand anderem ins Bett stieg. Er hasste es und eigentlich wäre er schon längst gegangen, wären da nicht diese Ketten, die sie zusammen hielten. Doch es war wie jedes Mal …

Wütend schlug Law Kids Arm weg, dieser wachte davon auf, überrascht sah er seinen Partner an. »Was ist denn los?«, wollte er brummig wissen. Er hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und seine roten Haare standen ihm noch schlimmer zu Berge als sonst.  
Law schnellte vor und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett. »Ernsthaft, Kid? Schon wieder? Hatten wir das Thema nicht gerade erst?«, fuhr er ihn an.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus schubste Kid den Kleineren von sich herunter und wechselte die Position mit ihm. Er drückte ihn an den Schultern mit einem verdammt festen Griff nach unten. »Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, das geht dich gar nichts an!«, schrie er Law an. Seine Hände schlossen sich um Laws Hals und drückten zu, er schüttelte ihn einige Male.  
Laws Augen sprühten beinahe Funken, er hasste es, wenn Kid so war. »Lass mich gefälligst los«, keuchte er auf und zog mühsam Kids Hände weg. Er schaffte es, ihn umzustoßen und rollte sich vom Bett runter. »Es ist jedes Mal die gleiche Scheiße mit dir. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!«, stieß er aus und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Kid war aufgebracht, sein Atem ging schwer. Er war wütend auf Law, dass dieser jetzt schon wieder so ausrastete. Dass einzig er schuld daran war, interessierte ihn nicht. Er sprang auf und hetzte Law hinterher.

Law konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es war, es fühlte sich komisch an. Als ob ein Stahlschwert in seiner Luftröhre steckte. Schon wieder kam er sich mehr als verarscht vor, schon wieder fragte er sich, warum Kid sich immer irgendwelche Weiber suchte, war er es leid? Warum behielt er Law dann immer noch bei sich? Er verstand es nicht wirklich. Diese Ungewissheit schnürte ihm die Luft ab und immer wieder spielte er mit dem Gedanken daran, endlich zu gehen. Doch Kid wurde man nicht so schnell los. Er war schon mehrmals gegangen, wenn man es genau nahm, doch Kid kam immer wieder an und immer wieder schaffte er es ihn um den Finger zu wickeln, sie landeten im Bett und nach dem Versöhnungssex war alles wieder in Ordnung, zumindest wenn es nach Kid ging.  
Es war Falsch, er hatte es seit ihrer ersten Nacht zusammen gewusst, doch es fühlte sich richtig an und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er würde es nicht ändern können, solange sich das Falsche richtig anfühlt. Es war, als sei er high von der Leidenschaft und betrunken vom Hass auf Kid zu gleich. Wie war das möglich, wie konnte man jemanden nur so sehr hassen, aber gleichzeitig auch so sehr begehren? Er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Warum tat er sich das nur an? Er war wirklich masochistisch.

Kid ging noch immer hinter Law her, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass dieser verschwand. Was war schon dabei, wenn er neben her die eine oder andere Frau hatte, wenn diese nun mal heiß waren? Es war ja nicht so, dass er in eine von ihnen verknallt wäre. Sie waren nur ein Zeitvertreib.  
Kid wusste, dass Law einen scheiß Hass auf ihn hatte, eben weil er immer mehr Frauen mit anschleppte, doch er liebte es.  
Er war nun direkt hinter seinem Partner und dieser wollte gerade das Wohnzimmer verlassen. »Warte! Wo gehst du hin?«, rief er ihm hinterher.  
»Ich verlasse dich!«, antwortete Law ihm.  
Da sah Kid nur noch rot, er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Law einfach verschwand, das durfte er nicht machen. »Nein, wirst du nicht! Komm zurück!«, schrie er da. Er rannte jetzt hinter Law her. Er stieß ihn gegen die Wohnzimmerwand.

Es ging schon wieder los … das war eigentlich so krank. Er tat es schon wieder. Es brach schon wieder ein Streit los. Er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und plötzlich krachte Kids Faust direkt neben ihn in die nicht gerade dicke Wand, sodass er sie einmal komplett durchschlug. »Du wirst nicht weggehen!«, der Blick in Kids Augen hätte wohl jedem Angst gemacht, doch Law war es gewohnt.  
Kid presste seine Lippen auf die von Law, er war nicht sanft dabei, sondern ziemlich brutal. Er biss seinem Partner auf die Unterlippe und zog leicht daran. Bereitwillig öffnete Law den Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Doch da kam er wieder zu sich. Schnell drückte Law Kid von sich weg und befreite sich so. Sein Blick war voller Hass.

Kid passte der Ausdruck in Laws Augen jedoch nicht, weshalb er ihn zu Boden warf und über ihn herfiel »Schau mich nicht so an«, keuchte er, während er sich, nicht das erste Mal, an ihm vergriff. Law versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, doch körperlich war er einfach nicht stark genug, um gegen Kid anzukommen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es über sich ergehen zu lassen.

 _»Verdammte Scheiße!«_ , schoss es Kid durch den Kopf. _»Ich mache es schon wieder, dabei wollte ich mich doch nie wieder so tief herablassen …«_ Allerdings konnte er sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr beherrschen, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören.  
Seine Faust schlug ein paar Mal auf den Boden ein, er versuchte schon fast verzweifelt, Laws Schmerzenslaute auszublenden, doch es ging nicht.

Einige Zeit später ließ Kid von Law ab und zog sich zurück, er setzte sich auf die Couch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Law hingegen war aufgestanden und ins Bad gegangen.  
_»Schon wieder, verdammt …«_ , Kid war noch immer über sich selbst wütend, so hatte er sich doch schon so oft geschworen, nie wieder derart die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer machte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war wie ein Zwang, wann immer Law versuchte abzuhauen, hielt Kid ihn auf. Er selbst wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, dass er Law so sehr liebte, dass er es einfach nicht ertragen würde, wenn er ging. Er ertrug es noch nicht mal, wenn Law irgendjemand anderen ansah.

Law erinnerte sich an eine Szene in einer Bar von vor eineinhalb Jahren. Kid und er waren gerade zusammengezogen und feierten dies. Sie spielten Billard und während Kid noch einige Bier holte, quatschte irgend so ein Fremder Law an, er wollte eigentlich nur etwas wissen, doch anscheinend war er dabei zu nah an ihn herangetreten.  
Und dann fand sich der Fremde auf dem Boden wieder, Kid hatte ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst. »Wer ist der Kerl?«, schrie er Law an.  
»Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen!«, entgegnete dieser, doch das hielt Kid nicht davon ab, den Typen krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Law war nur mit den Worten »Mann, du bist so ein Arsch!«, weggegangen. Das war die erste Nacht gewesen, in der Kid ihn vergewaltigte. Er meinte zu Law, dass er ihm gehörte und nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand anderes ihn bekam.  
Doch danach gingen sie einige Zeit getrennte Wege, als sie sich wieder trafen, passierte es erneut. Und keiner von beiden wusste, was sie da geritten hatte.

Kid hatte sich nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht geschworen, Law niemals wieder zu schlagen, nie wieder etwas zu tun, was ihn verletzte. Doch es kam alles ganz anders.  
Ihr Umgang miteinander wurde einige Zeit immer rauer, sie beschimpften sich nur noch, sagten Wörter, die sie danach bereuten, sie prügelten sich und versöhnten sich, nur damit sie sich wieder streiten konnten.

Law kam aus dem Bad heraus und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch, direkt vor Kid, er war noch immer verletzt, auch wenn er versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass Kid sah, was er wieder angerichtet hatte.

Kid blieb einige Zeit noch still sitzen, ehe er sich vorbeugte um entschuldigend eine Hand auf Laws Schulter zu legen, er wusste, dass es damit nicht wieder gut sein würde, doch er hoffte, dass es ein Anfang war.

Law jedoch explodierte fast, als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte, glaubte Kid, das würde es jetzt besser machen. Schnell drehte er sich um und stürzte sich wieder auf Kid. »Lass mich in Ruhe, Arschloch!«, fuhr er seinen Partner an und zog an dessen Haaren, er biss und kratze ihn weiter.  
Kid drehte sich allerdings wieder herum und schmiss Law in die Ecke der Couch. Er nagelte ihn darauf fest, er versuchte sich wieder über ihn zu beugen, doch Law winkelte sein rechtes Bein an, sodass es eine Barriere zwischen ihnen bildete. Noch immer wütend versuchte Kid trotzdem an ihn heranzukommen.  
Wenn sie so in Rage waren, dann konnten sie sich nicht kontrollieren, sie steigerten sich immer weiter in ihre Wut rein, bis es nicht mehr ging, es war selbstzerstörerisch.  
»Lass los!«, fuhr Law ihn an. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte Kid es schließlich, ihn loszulassen. Law richtete sich auf, er fuhr sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und stützte seinen Kopf dann in die Handfläche. »Du hast es mir versprochen … Dass du dich mehr zurückhältst … Aber das tust du nicht …«  
»Es tut mir Leid, wirklich! Ich will mich ja zurückhalten, aber schlagartig werde ich so wütend … Gib mir noch eine Chance, bitte! Ich werde mich jetzt wirklich zurückhalten!«, bettelte er. Er wollte nicht, dass Law in jetzt schon wieder verließ.  
»Das Leben ist kein Spiel, Kid … das nächste Mal kriegst du keine weitere Chance …«, murmelte Law, seine Stimme war rau.

Es war eine Woche vergangen, sie war relativ ruhig gewesen und Kid hatte sich wirklich zurückgehalten. Es war gerade wieder eine Phase, da war es gut. Sie waren einkaufen gewesen, nur einige Kleinigkeiten, doch wie Kid nun mal war, musste er was einstecken.  
Jetzt saßen sie draußen in ihrem kleinen Garten, es dämmerte schon. Die Flasche Schnaps stand hinter ihnen auf dem Tisch. Sie saßen beide in Liegestühlen und betrachteten, wie sich der Himmel immer dunkler färbte.  
»Law …«, murmelte Kid und griff nach der Hand seines Partners. Er beugte sich über die Stuhllehne und hielt inne. Er wollte Law küssen, jedoch zögerte er, er wartete darauf, dass Law sich zu ihm beugte.  
Dieser drückte Kids Hand fester und wenige Sekunden später beugte auch er sich rüber. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es schien so friedlich, dass es einen Außenstehenden wohl getäuscht hätte.

Eine Zeit lang lief es sehr gut, doch irgendwann taten sie wieder Sachen, taten Dinge die sie nicht meinten. Sie fielen in die gleichen Muster zurück, in die gleiche Routine.  
Kid tat etwas, Law wollte ihn verlassen, sie stritten, sie schliefen miteinander und dann lebten sie weiter, als sei nichts passiert.  
Doch Law wusste, Kid hatte damals gelogen, er hatte sich schon wieder nicht zurückgehalten. Kids Gemüt war immer noch böse, genauso wie Laws.

Sie bemerkten es beide nicht, sie bemerkten nicht, wie viel Schmerz sie sich antaten, nur weil sie beide sich damals geschworen hatten, dem andere niemals zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebten. Aber das taten sie beide, sie liebten sich, doch sie waren zu stur. Kid bemerkte nicht, dass er nur so reagierte, weil er sich unsicher war, was Law für ihn empfand. Kontrolle. Er wollte die Kontrolle über Law haben.  
Doch dieser ließ sich nur schwer kontrollieren. »Baby, bitte komm zurück! Du warst es nicht, ich war es!«, versuchte Kid ihn gerade abzuhalten zu gehen. Law hatte schon seine Sachen gepackt, er wollte es nicht mehr. Er hatte genug von Kid.  
Er liebte Kid, doch er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, zu verletzt war er, weil Kid immer mit anderen Frauen anbändelte. Dabei wäre es nur ein einziger Satz, der es verändern sollte, doch so kam es nicht.  
Kid packte Laws Tasche und riss sie ihm aus der Hand. »Jetzt komm schon, ich hab doch gesagt, dass es meine Schuld war!«

Law drehte sich schnell um und lief in Richtung Badezimmer. Er wusste, was jetzt kam, Kid würde wieder nach ihm schlagen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam. Er zog hinter sich sofort die Tür zur und hielt sie fest.

Es vergingen einige Stunden, Kid war in die Stadt gegangen. Warum Law jetzt nicht einfach abhaute, war ihm schleierhaft, er hätte jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Doch etwas hielt ihn hier fest. Er hockte im Flur zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer. Er war an die Wand gelehnt. Seine Beine hatte er angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Seinen Kopf barg er zwischen den Knien. Er konnte es einfach nicht.  
Er hörte zwar, wie sich die Tür öffnete, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren, er wollte Kid jetzt einfach nicht sehen.  
»Bin wieder da«, rief Kid ihm zu.  
Law spürte Kids Anwesenheit neben sich, auch er war in die Hocke gegangen. »Ich hab was für dich«, murmelte Kid.  
Widerwillig hob Law den Kopf an, er sah in das Gesicht von einem kleinen Plüsch-Eisbären. Er legte leicht den Kopf schief, allerdings griff er nach dem Stofftier. »Es tut mir Leid«, murmelte Kid und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach verschwand er.  
Law biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sein Kinn aufhörte zu zittern. Warum war Kid bloß so wechselhaft? Mal war er freundlich, dann schlug er wieder zu. Dann war plötzlich wieder alles in Ordnung. Law konnte nicht mehr, doch was sollte er denn bloß tun?

Law verließ aufgebracht das Haus, er hatte seine Tasche geschultert und lief gerade auf den Bürgersteig zu, als Kid ihm etwas hinterher rief. »Warte doch! Hey, was kann ich tun um es wieder gutzumachen?«  
»Gar nichts, du hast deine Chance verspielt«, war Laws monotone Antwort. »Und das mehr als einmal.«  
Kid lief ihm hinterher, er hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und drehte Law zu sich herum. »Bitte, geh nicht. Vielleicht ist unsere Beziehung gar nicht so verrückt, wie du denkst. Dass … das passiert vielleicht, wenn ein Tornado auf einen Vulkan trifft … So viel Chaos …«, Kid versuchte schon fast verzweifelt, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Doch Law schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein … das war zu viel Kid. Wie konntest du nur irgend so ein Weib mit hierher bringen? Ich kann nicht mehr! Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße das ist?« Laws Blick war leer, lediglich Schmerz stand in ihnen.  
»Alles was ich weiß ist …«, Kid hielt kurz inne. Er rang mit sich selbst, würde Law jetzt tatsächlich gehen, wenn er es nicht sagte? Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen, noch nie so verletzt. »… dass ich dich zu sehr liebe, um dich einfach gehen zu lassen«, beichtete er ihm. »Also bitte, nimm deine Sachen vom Gehweg und komm wieder rein.«

Law war fassungslos. Was hatte Kid da gesagt? Er liebte ihn? »Ist das dein Ernst?«, fragte Law, er war noch immer schockiert.  
»Ja, hörst du nicht die Ehrlichkeit in meiner Stimme? Ich hab dir gesagt, es war mein Fehler. Bitte, bitte verzeih mir, ich will dich nicht verlieren …«, flehte Kid.  
»Und das nächste Mal, wenn ich wütend werde, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr schlagen, ich werde auf die Wand einschlagen und nicht auf dich!«, versprach er.  
»Nächstes Mal?«, Laws Stimme war rau. In seinem Kopf spielten sich gerade so viele Gedanken ab, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Was war hier nur los?  
»Es wird kein Nächstes Mal geben! Verzeih mir, ja? Und ich zeige dir, dass ich mich ändern kann«, versuchte er es erneut.

Law nickte einfach nur betäubt. Er wusste, dass auch das wieder eine Lüge war, Kid würde nicht einfach so aufhören. Er war nicht der Typ für so was. Law glaubte auch eher, dass Kid das nur gesagt hatte, damit er bei ihm blieb. Sollte Kid das nächste Mal jemand anderen mitbringen … dann wüsste er, Law, nicht, was er tun würde. Er war einfach nur müde … solche Spielchen ermüdeten ihn einfach nur noch.

Kid hatte es gerade tatsächlich gesagt. Er hatte Law gesagt, dass er ihn liebt, jedoch wusste er nicht, ob der andere ihm das abnahm. Er wollte ihn doch einfach nur zurück. Er wusste doch auch nicht, was er anderes machen sollte. Er wusste, dass er ein Lügner war. Er würde es nicht mehr ertragen, wenn Law ihn jetzt verließ.

Sie waren wieder im Bett gelandet. Doch diesmal war es mehr, Law war noch immer verletzt, doch Kids Worte ließen ihn hoffen. Auch wenn es vielleicht idiotisch war, so hoffte er doch, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde.  
Er erwiderte Kids Küsse, diesmal waren sie sanfter. Als ob Kid Angst hätte, ihn zu verletzen, wie lange das wohl so blieb?  
Ihre Zungen trafen sich, während Kid sich in ihm bewegte, vorsichtiger diesmal. Wollte er es wirklich wieder gutmachen? Das war schon fast trügerisch.

Als sie fertig waren, lagen sie wieder nebeneinander. »Kid …«, fing Law an.  
»Hm?«  
»Liebst du mich wirklich?«  
Kid schwieg einige Zeit, er presste sich noch näher an Law heran. »Ja, das tue ich. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Es macht mich ganz krank, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft du schon gehen wolltest«, erklärte er.  
»Daran bist aber du schuld gewesen …«, rief Law ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
»Ich weiß, aber das werde ich ändern. Du wirst bei mir bleiben«, meinte Kid.  
»Und wenn ich nicht mehr will?«, Laws Stimme klang wie aus einem Grab.  
»Was? Aber warum? Ich liebe dich doch, das ist es doch, was du hören willst, stimmt’s? Du wirst doch jetzt bei mir bleiben!«, Kid redete sich schon wieder in Rage.  
»Ich weiß es nicht … die letzten zwei Jahre waren … teils schön, aber größtenteils schrecklich für mich … Du hast mich sehr häufig, sehr stark verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann …«, erklärte Law ihm.  
»Du gehst jetzt hier nicht einfach, klar?! Du wirst das nicht beenden! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Niemals! Wenn du mich wieder verlassen willst … dann, werde ich dich ans Bett fesseln und das ganze Haus anzünden!«, drohte Kid ihm.  
Law drehte betrübt den Kopf weg, er schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Wenige Stunden später ertönten die Feuerwehrsirenen. Es wurde ein Häuserbrand gemeldet.

Law und Kid standen vor ihrem brennenden Haus, sie verloren gerade alles was sie hatten, doch es war ihnen egal. Vollkommen egal. Sie küssten sich und das mit einer Leidenschaft, die nicht mehr länger zerstörerisch war, sie war jetzt von Liebe durchtränkt. Einer Liebe, die so stark war, dass sie jedem noch so schlimmen Streit standhielt.  
Es war wieder zwischen den beiden ausgeartet, doch anders, als sein vorher gegebenes Versprechen, band Kid ihn nicht an das Bett fest und zündete das Haus an. Nein, sie taten es gemeinsam, in der Hoffnung, dass nun alles gut werden würde. In diesem Haus hatten sie fast nur gestritten, sie wollten komplett neu anfangen, in der Hoffnung, dass es nun endlich besser werden würde.  
»Trafalgar Law, ich liebe dich«, murmelte Kid an Laws Lippen.  
»Und ich liebe dich ebenfalls, Eustass Kid«, erwiderte Law, ehe sich ihre Lippen wieder verschlossen.

Die Feuerwehr kam und musste überrascht feststellen, dass die Bewohner des Hauses gar nicht um ihr Eigentum besorgt waren, nein, es interessierte sie gar nicht, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich umschlungen zu halten. Es war ihnen egal, was die anderen sagten. Sie waren gerade so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor.

Für einige Zeit kamen sie in der Wohnung von Shachi unter, so lange, bis sie sich erneut eine eigene Wohnung leisten konnten, diese war zwar kleiner als ihr Haus, aber Law fühlte sich dennoch sichtlich wohler hier. Auch hier kam es immer mal wieder zum Streit, aber meist nur wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten und es bestand nie ernsthaft die Gefahr, dass sie sich trennen wollten.  
Jetzt konnte man endlich sagen, dass die beiden eine richtige Liebesbeziehung führten, die hoffentlich noch viele Jahre andauerte.


	4. Seems like all we had is over now. I’ve lost it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Law gehören Eiichiro Oda. Das Lied "Maps" gehört Maroon 5, "Black Dahlia" gehört Hollywood Undead. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

Sechs Jahre waren seitdem vergangen. Vor sechs Jahren hatten sie ihr Haus angezündet um einen Neuanfang zu starten. Sechs Jahre in denen es mehr oder weniger gut lief. Kid und Law waren seit sechs Jahren zusammen, in diesen Jahren kam es nie zu irgendwelchen bemerkenswerten Vorfällen und dennoch, irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen.

Trafalgar Law fühlte es schon die ganze Zeit kommen, er wusste nicht genau, was es war, es fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich an. Irgendeine Art von Gewissheit, dass heute noch etwas passieren würde. Dieses Gefühl verfolgte ihn, als er morgens aufstand – Kid war schon zur Arbeit gegangen, er hingegen hatte frei – als er frühstückte. Es schlich ihm hinterher, als er zum Einkaufen ging, als er wieder nach Hause kam.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen und das machte in ganz kirre. Was war denn bitte schön nur los? Da er auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht darauf kam, was es sein konnte, beschloss er, ein wenig Joggen zu gehen, vielleicht half ihm das ja ein wenig.

Eustass Kid war gerade dabei, ein weiteres Auto zu reparieren, es war für eine junge Frau, sie würde es heute noch abholen. Im Gegensatz zu Law hatte er heute ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl. Als er heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er das Gefühl, die Welt umarmen zu können – nicht, dass er das jemals tun würde. Heute war für ihn ein richtig guter Tag.

Law joggte durch den Park, er wusste noch immer nicht, was hier los war und das regte ihn auf. Er mochte es nicht, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und gerade jetzt hatte er definitiv keine Kontrolle über seine Gedanken mehr.

Das Auto war fertig, die Kundin zufrieden. Also war auch Kid zufrieden. Einige Stunden vergingen noch, ehe er Schluss machte, ja, heute war ein guter Tag gewesen. Als er die Werkstatt verließ, fiel ihm sofort jenes Auto auf, welches er heute Morgen noch repariert hatte. In aufreizender Pose lehnte die Frau an der Motorhaube, sie trug jetzt allerdings unverschämt kurze Kleidung. Sie sah ihn an, spielte mit ihrer rosafarbenen Haarsträhne, lächelte verführerisch. Kid sah sie an, sein Blick traf ihren. Er ging auf sie zu. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat, er tat es einfach. Als er sie sah, war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt.  
Er stieg zu ihr in den Wagen – die Werkstatt war nicht weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt, weshalb er stetig zur Arbeit lief – sie fuhren los, sie fuhren zu seiner Wohnung, die gemeinsame Wohnung von ihm und Law, der in wenigen Minuten vom Joggen zurück sein würde.

Nach einer ausgedehnten Runde kam Law schließlich an der Wohnung an. Er öffnete die Haustür und lief das Treppenhaus hinauf, an seiner Wohnungstür ankommen, öffnete er auch diese. Das Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, war noch erdrückender als eben. Es schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Er zögerte, er wollte nicht da rein, warum nur? Warum widerstrebte es ihm, in seine eigene verdammte Wohnung zu gehen? Er gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür.

Kid merkte nicht, dass Law zurückkam. Er war ganz mit dieser Frau beschäftigt, er trieb es mit ihr auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Er dachte noch immer nicht nach, wusste zwar nicht, warum er das hier gerade tat, doch auch das war egal, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es tun musste. Er schreckte erst auf – kam in die Realität zurück – als er etwas klirren hörte.

Law konnte kaum Atmen, so schlimm war das Gefühl, erdrückt zu werden, er ging den Flur entlang, auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Er vernahm Geräusche daraus, die eigentlich nicht sein konnten – nicht sein durften.  
Er kam an der angelehnten Tür an, mit klammen Fingern öffnete er sie. Das, was er sah, war ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn. Er sah Kid mit dieser Frau auf ihrem Bett … Der Schlüsselbund glitt ihm aus der Hand.

Kid sah auf, wie in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf zur Tür, sein Blick glitt über seinen Freund. Law stand im Türrahmen, weißer als eine Kalkwand, er konnte sehen, dass er mehr als geschockt war. Kid richtete sich auf, ebenfalls wie in Zeitlupe. „Law“, murmelte er, ihm wurde erst jetzt klar, was er hier eigentlich getan hatte.

Er sah, wie Kid aufstand, auf ihn zu gehen wollte. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu der Frau, diese war ziemlich überrascht, allerdings grinste sie. Kid kam ihm immer näher und näher. Als er ihn fast erreicht hatte, reagierte Law. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, ganz von alleine wichen seine Beine zurück, schnell drehte er sich um und lief aus dem Haus, seinen Schlüssel ließ er dabei zurück.

Kid konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte er getan? Einige Sekunden blieb er erstarrt stehen, Law war schon zur Tür hinaus. „Komm doch wieder zurück, den brauchst du doch gar nicht“, kam es von der Frau. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem Kid ausrastete. Er brüllte sie an, schmiss sie aus seinem Bett. Er selbst zog sich seine Hose an, seine Schuhe, danach rannte er einfach nur Law hinterher. Was mit der Frau passierte, war ihm erst einmal egal. Was mit der Wohnung passierte, die er jetzt verließ ohne abzuschließen, war ihm auch vollkommen egal. Er wusste nur, dass er Law einholen musste.

 _»Warum? Warum? Warum?«_ , immer wieder schoss Law das Wort durch den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er ja nicht mehr rennen, er verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas, allerdings lief er weiter, wollte nicht wieder zurück. Er wollte wissen, warum Kid das getan hatte, warum jetzt? Warum nach all der Zeit? Fragen über Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, allerdings konnte er sich jetzt nicht deren Beantwortung widmen.

Kid rannte ihm hinterher, er fand ihn, er holte auf. „Law! Jetzt warte doch mal!“, brüllte er. Sie waren an einer Kreuzung angekommen, als er seinen Freund zu fassen bekam. Er erwischte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich, hielt ihn fest. „Hör zu, ich weiß, ich hab Scheiße gebaut“, stieß Kid aus.

Law sah Kid an. „Scheiße ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!“, fuhr er ihn an. Er versuchte sich los zu reißen „Warum tust du mir das verdammt noch mal an? War es vor sechs Jahren nicht das gleiche? Weißt du Kid, all die Jahre war ich für dich da, als es bei dir anfing, Scheiße zu laufen, als du deinen Job verloren hattest, als du dich vor Gericht für die Prügelattacke verantworten musstest und bei so vielem mehr. In deinen dunkelsten Zeiten war ich für dich da. Und im Gegenzug betrügst du mich? Ich glaub ich spinne“, er zeigte Kid den Vogel.

Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Kid hielt ihn wieder auf. „Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen hast du mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Und du weißt, ich liebe dich über alles. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum das passiert ist“, er wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Manchmal frage ich mich immer noch, wo du warst, als ich in meinem schlimmsten Zustand und völlig am Boden zerstört war“, kam es monoton von Law. „Auch wenn ich wusste, dass du es warst, der mich zerstörte. Mit deinen ständigen Fremdgeh-Geschichten, erinnerst du dich? Du warst niemals für mich da, nie!“, warf er ihm vor. „Und jetzt lass mich ihn Ruhe, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.“

Kid blieb stehen, als Law sich wieder umdrehte und weiter lief. War eine Zeit lang wie erstarrt. Law verschwand um die Ecke, fort aus seinem Blickfeld. Mit der Linken fuhr sich Kid durch die Haare. „Scheiße, Mann“, stieß er aus.

Law begab sich in seine Stammkneipe, er musste sich ablenken, er musste unbedingt an etwas anderes als Kid denken. Er ließ sich auf dem Barhocker nieder, bestellte sich Whisky. Der Barkeeper sah ihn ein wenig merkwürdig an, so schien er zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, allerdings fragte er nicht nach, dafür war Law dankbar. Normalerweise wäre er ja nicht einfach weggelaufen, doch in all den Jahren war er es leid geworden, sich mit Kid zu streiten, zu diskutieren.

Kid klingelte bei seinem besten Freund Killer, dieser machte auch schon nach kurzer Zeit auf. Er sah sofort, dass etwas im Argen war. Wortlos ließ er ihn eintreten, erst im Wohnzimmer fragte er, was passiert war. Kid erzählte ihm alles.  
Killer saß ihm gegenüber, schüttelte den Kopf: „Mensch, Kid, wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein? Wieso treibst du es in deiner eigenen Wohnung mit einer Frau? Noch dazu wenn du weißt, dass Law frei hat? Ich meine, warum treibst du es überhaupt mit einer Frau? Du bist mittlerweile seit acht Jahren mit Law zusammen“, Killer hob die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht. Scheiße, ich hab in dem Moment, als ich sie an ihrem Auto lehnen sah, an gar nichts mehr gedacht!“, frustriert raufte er sich die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich jetzt machen soll, so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.“

„Kannst du es ihm verübeln? Das was du ihm damals alles angetan hast, war nicht gerade ohne gewesen. Du hattest verdammtes Glück, dass er dir überhaupt noch mal eine Chance gegeben hat“, erinnerte Killer ihn.  
„Ich bin ein verdammter Idiot, was, wenn er jetzt für immer gehen will?“, Verzweiflung war in Kids Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Dann solltest du ihn gehen lassen, du hast ihm mehr als genug angetan. Du solltest ihn nicht dazu zwingen, bei dir zu bleiben, denn das würde er dir niemals verzeihen.“

Law war ziemlich benommen vom Alkohol, er wusste nicht, wie viel er schon getrunken hatte. Es war jedenfalls schon dunkel draußen, also saß er schon ziemlich lange hier. Er ließ anschreiben, denn jetzt hatte er kein Geld dabei. Er lief durch die Dunkelheit, nur wenige Straßenlaternen erleuchteten den Weg. Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Er kam wieder bei der Kreuzung an, er wusste nicht recht, wohin er jetzt gehen sollte. Er würde wahrscheinlich zu Shachi gehen.

Kids Telefon klingelte plötzlich, so schnell es ging kramte er es aus der Tasche, in der Hoffnung, es sei Law, doch der war es nicht. Allerdings ging er dennoch ran. „Eustass Kid.“ – Das was er am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Law kam an der Kreuzung an, einige Biker hatten sich dort versammelt. Da er nicht mehr richtig geradeaus gehen konnte, stieß er aus versehen gegen einen der Männer. „Hey, pass gefälligst auf!“, fuhr er ihn wütend an. – „Pass du doch auf“, blaffte Law zurück, er wurde jetzt wütend. Hatte der Kerl nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn jetzt zu provozieren?  
Der Biker trat auf Law zu. „Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?“, kam es von ihm, er stieß Law in Richtung Straße, die Richtung war nicht beabsichtigt, doch es würde verheerende Folgen haben.

Kid sprang auf, er schnappte sich Killers Autoschlüssel. Dieser war in der Küche, hatte also nichts mitbekommen. Er kam gerade wieder zurück, als Kid schon zur Tür rausstürmte. „Hey, was ist los?“, schrie Killer ihm hinterher, doch da wurde sein Wagen bereits gestartet.  
Kid achtete kaum auf den Verkehr, während er mit hundertzwanzig Sachen über die Straßen heizte, er war aufgewühlt, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht passiert sein! Er schlängelte sich durch die Autos hindurch, es wurde viel gehupt, doch das war Kid egal. Hätte er es bloß niemals mit dieser Frau getrieben … Er legte eine Vollbremsung hin, mit quietschenden Reifen kam er zum Stehen, vor ihm warteten die Autos an einer roten Ampel.

Law schubste den Biker ebenfalls, doch dieser war viel kräftiger gebaut als er selbst. Sein Gegenüber stieß ihn erneut, diesmal direkt auf die Straße, Law wurde von Etwas getroffen. Er vernahm ein Quietschen, danach spürte er einen Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite, sein Gesicht schmerzte am Meisten.  
Ein Auto hatte ihn erfasst, er krachte mit dem Gesicht in die Windschutzscheibe, danach landete er auf dem Boden, blieb regungslos liegen. Sein Gesicht war blutig, eine tiefe Schnittwunde zog sich von seinem Mundwinkel bis zur Wange. Auch der Rest seines Körpers war mit Schnittwunden übersäht. Er bekam es nicht mehr mit, als die Sirenen des Rettungswagens ertönten.

Kid kam am Krankenhaus an, er parkte das Auto quer über mehrere Parkplätze hinweg, so schnell es ging, lief er nach drinnen. Er erreichte gerade noch, den sich schließenden Fahrstuhl. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis dieser nach oben gefahren war. Sobald sich die Türen auf der richtigen Etage öffneten, stürmte er zur Rezeption. „Notaufnahme! Wo ist die Scheiß-Notaufnahme? Wo ist er verdammt?!“, schrie er die Frau an.  
„Hier entlang“, kam es von einem Arzt. Man kannte Kid hier, schließlich arbeitete Law in diesem Krankenhaus. Der Arzt brachte Kid zu ihm. So schnell es ging, folgte Kid dem Arzt, sein Herz raste, da kamen sie in der Notaufnahme an. „Nein! Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, wollte er wissen, als er Law auf dem Tisch liegen sah.

Die Ärzte hatten mühe, Kid aus dem Raum hinaus zu kriegen, damit sie sich um Law kümmern konnten. Der Rothaarige war so dermaßen außer sich, dass es fünf Leute benötigte, um ihn aus dem Raum zu zerren. Als er mitbekam, dass Laws Herz aussetzte, drehte er völlig durch, es endete damit, dass man ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze verabreichte.

Stundenlang saß Kid vor der Notaufnahme, währen Law operiert wurde, man ihm versuchte zu helfen. Irgendwann kam Killer dazu, hockte sich neben ihn, legte seine Hand auf Kids Schulter. Nach einigem zureden schaffte er es schließlich, Kid dazu zu bewegen, sich in das Wartezimmer zurück zu ziehen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld! Scheiße verdammt, wäre ich nicht erneut fremdgegangen, dann läge er jetzt nicht da!“, brach es aus Kid heraus.

Killer erwiderte darauf erst einmal nichts. Er saß neben Kid und war einfach bei ihm. So lange bis der Arzt kam. „Was ist mit ihm?“, wollte Kid wissen, er blieb lieber sitzen, er befürchtete schlimmstes.

Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Momentan konnten wir ihn stabilisieren, doch es ist ungewiss, ob er es schaffen wird. Derzeit sieht es nicht so aus“, der Arzt sah betrübt aus.  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein! Sie müssen ihm doch helfen!“, schrie Kid den Arzt an. – „Mr. Eustass, wir versuchen unser bestes, aber seine Verletzungen sind zu schwerwiegend.“ – „Scheiße … ich will ihn sehen!“, forderte Kid. – „Nein, das geht jetzt nicht!“, meinte der Arzt. – „Wann soll ich ihn dann sehen? Wenn er tot ist? Nein! Ich muss ihn jetzt noch einmal sehen“, ohne weiter auf den Arzt zu achten, lief er wieder auf den OP-Raum zu. Er stürmte einfach rein. Law lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, sie waren gerade dabei, ihn um zu verlagern.

„Sie dürfen nicht hier sein!“, rief eine Ärztin. – „Scheiß drauf, der Arzt meinte, dass er jederzeit sterben könnte. Ich will ihn sehen, solange er noch lebt!“, fuhr Kid sie an. Er ging auf Law zu. – „Lassen Sie ihn uns in ein anderes Zimmer bringen, dann können sie bei ihm bleiben“, versuchte es die Ärztin noch einmal. Nur widerwillig gab sich Kid damit zufrieden.

Einige Stunden waren bereits vergangen. Kid saß an Laws Bett, dieser hatte vor einigen Minuten die Augen geöffnet. Er schielte zu Kid. Seine linke Hand tastete nach der Sauerstoffmaske. „Was machst du hier?“, wollte Law wissen, seine Stimme klang so verdammt schwach.  
„Ich warte darauf, dass du wieder gesund wirst! Du wirst doch wieder gesund? Oder?“, Kid klang verzweifelt.

Law kniff die Augen zusammen, Tränen flossen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „Weißt du, ich wünschte, ich hätte dich schon früher verlassen können. Schon damals, vor sechs Jahren, als du mir so viel Schmerz zugefügt hast“, kam es von Law. Kid starrte ihn an. Warum sagte er so etwas? „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es durchziehen können, die paar Mal, in denen ich dich verlassen hatte, doch ich hab dich vermisst, ich hab dich einfach vermisst und deshalb bin ich zurück gekommen“, fuhr Law weiter fort. „Ich habe dich geliebt, doch du hast mir damals so viel Hass entgegen gebracht. Wie du mich angesehen hast, das hat mir Angst gemacht, Stück für Stück hat es mich zerstört. Ich hab angefangen mich selbst dafür zu hassen, eben weil ich dich so sehr geliebt habe, dass ich so abhängig von dir war“, er hielt kurz inne, biss sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe.  
„Ich wurde von dir immer und immer wieder misshandelt, immer wenn dir etwas nicht gepasst hat, ich hab mich so benutzt gefühlt“, immer schneller liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer zu sprechen, doch er musste das noch loswerden.  
„Manchmal hab ich mir gewünscht, dass ich dir niemals gesagt hätte, dass ich dich Liebe, jedes mal, wenn wir mit einander geschlafen haben. Es war schwer für mich. Der ganze Scheiß, den wir durchgemacht haben … das, was wir uns aufgebaut haben, ich war besessen von dir, und dadurch wurde der Schmerz nur noch größer und größer. Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?“, sein Blick war auf Kids Gesicht gerichtet.

Dieser weinte mittlerweile auch, sich dass alles anhören zu müssen, war hart. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, nachdem sie ihr Haus angezündet hatten. Vielleicht hätten sie es tun sollen, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. „Es tut mir Leid, so leid!“, Kid hatte Laws Hand ergriffen, vorsichtig hielt er sie, wollte ihn nicht noch weiter verletzen. „Ich war so ein Arsch, ich weiß, dass jemand wie ich, dich einfach nicht verdient hat. Dass du mir überhaupt so viele Chancen gegeben hast …“, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das ersten, ich … ich weiß echt nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist. Warum ich auf sie eingegangen bin. Verdammt, Law es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß, dass ich es nie wieder gut machen kann. Ich liebe dich doch, dennoch bereite ich dir so viele Schmerzen“, Kid biss die Zähne zusammen, ihm fiel das Sprechen mehr als schwer.

„Kid, ist schon gut, ich … ich will mich jetzt nicht mehr mit dir Streiten, ich hab nicht mehr so viel Zeit“, hauchte er, seine Stimme war von Trauer gefüllt.  
„Sag doch so etwas nicht! Du wirst wieder gesund! Das weiß ich, du schaffst das!“, verzweifelt versuchte Kid eher sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass Law es schaffen würde.

„Nein, Kid, ich werde nicht wieder gesund werden“, murmelte Law. „Deshalb hör mir noch einen kurzen Moment zu. Ich will nicht im Streit mit dir in den Tod gehen, deshalb verzeihe ich dir. Kid, hörst du? Ich verzeihe dir deine Aktion von heute morgen. Ich liebe dich noch immer, ich will auch jetzt eigentlich nicht gehen, ich habe dich immer geliebt, auch wenn es teilweise sehr schwierig war“, erklärte Law. „Aber bitte, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin und du irgendwann so weit bist, eine neue Beziehung zu irgendwem zu beginnen, dann behandle ihn gut, hörst du?“

„Law, wie redest du denn? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach verlassen! Hörst du? Das werde ich nicht zulassen“, keuchte Kid auf. – Law lächelte matt. „Du wirst mich dieses Mal gehen lassen müssen. Also versprich mir, dass du deinen nächsten Partner gut behandeln wirst“, Law sah ihn an. Kid nickte daraufhin. Leicht huschte ein Lächeln über Laws Lippen. „Küsst du mich noch einmal?“ – „Ja, alles was du willst“, antwortete Kid, er stand auf und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Laws. Die Geräte, an die Law angeschlossen war, schlugen plötzlich aus, sofort kamen die Ärzte angeeilt. Sie zogen Kid von ihm weg, damit sie freie Hand hatten.  
Kid stand in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers, stumm liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.

 

Die Beerdigung war eine Woche später. Kid stand gerade an Laws Sarg, er war geöffnet, er sah lange zu ihm hinunter. „Es scheint, dass alles, was wir gehabt haben, jetzt wirklich vorbei ist, du bist gegangen um zu ruhen … Mittlerweile sind deine Tränen getrocknet, jetzt liegst du einfach nur still da. Ich hab heute wohl alles verloren“, murmelte Kid

Der Sarg wurde einige Zeit später in die Erde eingelassen. Kid blieb noch lange an Laws Grab stehen, erst, als es dunkel wurde, wandte er sich ab um mit gesenktem Kopf zu gehen.


	5. Now that it’s over I just wanna hold him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Law gehören Eiichiro Oda, "Lucy" gehört Skillet. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

Langsamen Schrittes ging Kid auf den Grabstein zu. Ein Jahr war es nun her, seit Law gestorben war. Es war ein düsteres Jahr gewesen und obwohl heute die Sonne schien, war Kids Stimmung düsterer als an all den anderen Tagen.

Er hatte ihn endlich erreicht, den großen weißen Grabstein, der Laws Platz kennzeichnete. Sein Name war darin eingemeißelt, auch sein Geburtstag und sein Todestag. Kid blieb vor dem Stein stehen, er musste Schlucken. „Hey, Law“, viel zu lange war er schon nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er konnte es einfach nicht, noch immer zerfraßen ihn Schuldgefühle. „Noch immer erinnere ich mich an deinen Namen. Und ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht.“ Heute war nicht Laws Todestag, heute war sein Geburtstag, sein Todestag war drei Monate zuvor gewesen.

Behutsam legte er einen Strauß Rosen auf den Grabstein. „Ich hab dir einduzend Rosen mitgebracht.“ Kid atmete tief ein und aus, schließlich ging er auf die Knie, wischte die Blätter fort, die auf dem Grab lagen. Danach ließ er sich neben dem Grabstein nieder. „Weißt du, ich will mich einfach eine Weile mit dir unterhalten. Es gibt so viele Dinge, über die ich reden möchte …“, murmelte er zu dem Grabstein.

„Weißt du, Law, ich hab erst gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich brauche, seitdem du nicht mehr da bist. Jetzt, da es vorbei ist, will ich nichts weiter als dich im Arm zu halten – und ja, verdammt, ich weiß das klingt total kitschig. Also lach mich gefälligst nicht aus, klar?“, setzte er an.  
„Verdammt, ich würde die ganze Welt aufgeben, nur um dich noch einmal zu sehen. Du bist ziemlich unfair, weißt du das? Seit du fort bist, muss ich mit den Entscheidungen, die ich einst traf leben, doch mittlerweile kann ich kaum noch mit mir selbst leben. Da ist alles deine Schuld. Aber, was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn ich dich nicht an jenem Abend in diesem Club getroffen hätte …“, Kid starrte einige Zeit in den Himmel.

»Haha, Kid, was redest du da eigentlich für einen Unsinn?«, vernahm er da Laws Stimme. Schnell sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Er saß dort, Law saß neben ihm im Gras. »Klar, wenn du mich nicht getroffen hättest, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise so weit gekommen. Aber das wäre doch langweilig gewesen«, meinte Law.

„Ja, da hast du auch wieder recht. Ab und zu war es schon eine gute Zeit, an die erinnere ich mich gerne“, nuschelte Kid.  
Einige Zeit dachte er nach, dann drehte er sich wieder zur Law um. „Ich kann mich noch gut an deinen letzten Geburtstag erinnern. Ein Geburtstag, an dem du schon lange nicht mehr bei mir warst. Ich saß vor zwei Stück Kuchen, eins für dich und eins für mich, jedoch kamst du nicht … Da erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass wir nie wieder deinen Geburtstag mit dir feiern würden“, er stieß die Luft aus. „Killer sagte mir, dass ich die ganze Situation zum Abschluss bringen könnte, wenn ich deinen Namen sage, aber es half nichts. Glaub mir, wenn ich jetzt die Möglichkeit dazu hätte, würde ich alles anders machen. Aber, alles was ich dir geben kann sind diese Rosen, aber die helfen ja auch nicht, irgendetwas zu ändern.“

Er spürte wie Law zu ihm rutschte, sich an ihn lehnte. »Ach Kid, was gibst du denn da nur von dir? So kenne ich dich gar nicht«, merkte Law an. »Früher warst du noch nicht so sentimental«, setzte er hinzu.  
„Ich weiß … vielleicht hätte ich es mal sein sollen“, vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Law. „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich noch mit dir machen wollte“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

»Mensch, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du dir einen neuen Freund suchen sollst. Und mit dem kannst du das dann machen! Du sollst wegen mir doch nicht ewig traurig bleiben«, fuhr Law ihn an.  
„Schrei mich nicht so an, klar“, meckerte Kid.  
Law lachte auf. »Na siehst du? Das klingt doch schon viel eher nach dir.«

Kid grummelte etwas vor sich hin, streckte die Beine aus und sah dann wieder zu Law. Dieser setzte sich allerdings geradewegs auf Kids Beine. Er konnte Laws Gewicht auf seinen Beinen spüren, so glaubte er zumindest. Law lehnte sich an seine Brust. »Das vermisse ich ganz schön«, seufzte er auf. Kid legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Law.

„Ich könnte zu dir kommen“, antwortete Kid leise. Er sah noch immer seinen verstorbenen Freund an. Doch dieser wirkte plötzlich wütend. – „Eustass Kid! An so etwas solltest du nicht einmal denken! Wenn du dich selbst umbringst, nur um wieder bei mir zu sein, dann werde ich stinksauer, dann will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!«, fuhr Law ihn aufgebracht an. »Hör zu, mein Tod war ein Unfall, du kannst nichts dafür! Es hätte auch an jedem anderen Tag passieren können!«

„Aber es ist ausgerechnet an jenem Tag passiert, an dem ich dir fremdgegangen bin“, setzte Kid hinzu.  
Seufzend stand Law auf. »Wir sollten mal ein Stück gehen«, grummelte er. Kid tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie über den Friedhof. Law hatte Kids Hand ergriffen. »Hör mir jetzt einmal genau zu Kid. Ich habe dir das doch schon längst verziehen. Du musst endlich darüber hinweg kommen, es wird dich sonst fertig machen. Du musst dir selbst verzeihen können, kapiert?«, wies Law ihn zurecht.

„Das ist nicht so einfach …“ – »Mensch, ich hab dir verzeihen können, und nicht nur einmal, falls du dich erinnerst. Ich hab dir hunderte Male verziehen, warum kannst du dir nicht diese eine Mal verzeihen?«

Kid atmete tief durch. Sie waren an einer Bank angekommen, sie setzten sich darauf. „Ich werde es versuchen. Wenn du mir verzeihen konntest, dann kann ich mir auch selbst verzeihen“, murmelte er, Law wieder an sich ziehend.

»Das freut mich. Und hey, eines fernen Tages werden wir auch wieder zusammen sein. Das verspreche ich dir, aber nur, wenn du bis dahin endlich dein Leben wieder lebst, endlich wieder glücklich wirst«, verlangte er.

Leicht lachte Kid auf. „Du verlangst ziemlich viel von mir“, merkte Kid an. – »Klar doch, aber das kennst du doch schon«, erwiderte Law. Er drückte seine Lippen für kurze Zeit auf Kids. »Eines Tages sind du und ich wieder zusammen und dann kann uns nichts mehr trennen«, meinte er erneut.

Law stand schließlich auf. Ein letztes Mal lächelte er Kid noch zu, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte. Er ging auf die untergehende Sonne zu, weshalb Kid die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Langsam verschwamm Laws Körper vor seinen Augen. Leicht hoben sich Kids Mundwinkel an. Als sein Freund verschwunden war, erhob auch er sich. Eine Standpauke von seinem toten Freund zu bekommen, das war ihm auch noch nie passiert.

Er machte sich auf den Heimweg, weshalb er in Richtung U-Bahn-Station ging.


	6. I saw your face in a crowded place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kid und Killer gehören Eiichiro Oda, "You're Beautiful" gehört James Blunt. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

Nach seinem Besuch an Laws Grab, wollte Kid eigentlich nur nach Hause fahren. Dazu benutzte er diesmal die U-Bahn. Er war zu faul zum Laufen gewesen und sein Auto stand auch schon seit einer Ewigkeit in der Garage. Er stieg die Treppenstufen hinab, es war hier unten ganz schön voll, aber das machte ihm nichts. Vor einem Jahr noch, hätte ihn das mehr als nur ein wenig aufgeregt. Jetzt war es nur eine unwichtige Nebensache.

Er ging weiter, bis er an das richtige Bahngleis kam. Dort wartete er geduldig auf die U-Bahn, die Menschen drängten sich an ihm vorbei, einige rempelten ihn an. Wieder wunderte es ihn, dass es ihm so vollkommen egal war.

Heute würde er wieder bei Killer sein. Sein Kumpel hatte gemeint, dass sie heute endlich mal wieder weg gehen würden, einfach mal raus gehen und Spaß haben. Wie Killer bloß auf die Idee kam, dass er, Kid, am heutigen Tage Spaß haben könnte, war ihm Schleierhaft. Doch er würde sich, jetzt da er mit Law geredet hatte, darauf einlassen. Schließlich konnte er nicht ständig drinnen hocken.

Seit Laws Tod war Kid nicht mehr aus gewesen. Er war nur noch zur Arbeit gegangen, auch wenn ihm das am Anfang schwer fiel, höchstens noch zum Einkaufen, aber ansonsten hatte er sich in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert. Zumindest in der Anfangszeit. Später war er ab und zu mal zu Killer gegangen, mehr aber auch nicht.

Da tauchte endlich die U-Bahn auf, leise quietschend leitete sie den Bremsvorgang ein und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und Menschen strömten heraus. Kid wartete, bis die Leute ausgestiegen waren. Derweil sah er sich ein wenig um.

Gerade als er auf die Tür zugehen wollte, erblickte er eine Person, die ein Abteil weiter hinten gerade ausstieg. Es war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der sich ihre Blicke trafen, doch plötzlich passiere etwas Merkwürdiges.

Kid glaubte, das die Zeit um ihn herum auf einmal still stand. Die Menschen um ihn herum verschwanden plötzlich und nur noch dieser junge schwarzhaarige Mann war hier unten bei ihm. Er musste ein Engel sein, dessen war sich Kid sicher. Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, als er ihn musterte. Da lächelte der Mann plötzlich, es ließ sein Herz noch mehr rasen.

Kid bemerkte, dass der Junge in Begleitung war. Er hielt die Hand eines grünhaarigen Mannes. Doch das war ihm egal, er interessierte sich nur für den Schwarzhaarigen. Er war wunderschön, wie ihm auffiel, er musste wohl ebenfalls in den Zwanzigern sein.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte noch ein wenig breiter, als er wohl bemerkte, in welcher Hochstimmung Kid plötzlich war. Jedoch endete da dieser kurze Moment, der Junge bewegte sich weiter, all die anderen Menschen tauchten wieder auf und Kid stieg in die U-Bahn. Noch immer ein wenig benebelt blieb er neben der Tür stehen. Er suchte ein letztes Mal nach dem Jungen, doch er fand ihn nicht mehr.

Er war wunderschön gewesen, das letzte Mal, dass sich Kid so seltsam gefühlt hatte, war, als er Law begegnet war. Allerdings würde ihm diese Begegnung keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten. Er lehnte sich an die Tür, noch immer dachte er an ihn. Er war leicht verzweifelt, denn er wusste, dass er diesen Jungen wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Er würde nie erfahren, wie er hieß, würde nie erfahren, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte.

Allerdings würde er immer dieses Lächeln in Erinnerung behalten. Leicht schlossen sich seine Lider, ja, dieser eine, kleine Moment hatte sich für immer in seine Erinnerung gebrannt.

Kid war nicht religiös, er glaubte nicht an Gott oder irgendwelche Engel. Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendwo ein Engel – vielleicht Law – sitzen musste, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, der glaubte, dass die beiden, Kid und der junge Mann, ein gutes Paar abgeben würden.

Kopfschüttelnd grinste Kid. An was er schon wieder dachte … Er stellte sich der Realität: Er würde niemals mit diesem Jungen zusammen sein.

Einige Zeit später verließ der die U-Bahn, er war an der gewünschten Station angekommen. Es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis er zu seiner Wohnung kam. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, zielstrebig lief er auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Hattest du da deine Finger mit im Spiel, Law?“, fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein.

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Deshalb stand er auf und zog sich um. Seine Kleidung war vom Gras und der Erde ein wenig dreckig geworden. Gegen Abend machte er sich also auf den Weg zu Killer. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er heute Abend endlich mal wieder ein wenig Spaß haben würde.

So war auch Killer ziemlich überrascht, als Kid kurze Zeit später an seiner Tür klingelte. „Wow, was ist dir denn passiert? Du strahlst ja“, fragte er.  
„Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte heute zwei sonderbare Begegnungen, die mich wieder zurechtgerückt haben“, Kid hob leicht die Schultern an.

„Was denn für sonderbare Begegnungen?“, hakte Killer nach. Kurz erzählte Kid ihm davon, zwar sah Killer ein wenig ungläubig aus, aber er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Killer war wie er, er glaubte nicht an Geister, Engel oder irgendwelche anderen übernatürlichen Kräfte. Es war für ihn also nicht zu erklären. – „Du hättest es erleben müssen, dann würdest du es verstehen“, meinte Kid schließlich.

Letztendlich tat es Killer mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Solange es Kid besser ging, konnte es ihm egal sein, wer oder was ihn zurechtgerückt hatte. Killer steckte seinen Schlüssel ein und gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung. Sie würden heute Abend Spaß haben, so viel war sicher.


End file.
